murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets and Lies
"Secrets and Lies" is the ninth episode of the twelfth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred seventy-seventh of the series. It first aired on November 26, 2018. Summary Inspector Brackenreid helps a friend in the case of a missing woman and learns he's closer to the case than he thought. At Station House No. 4, Murdoch and Crabtree grow more concerned as the Inspector remains unaccounted for... Character Revelations *Thomas Brackenreid discovers he has a daughter, revealing a past romance as a ginger-haired young copper stationed at St. Mary's when he met Sarah Johnston. *John Brackenreid discovers his father's secret past and his half-sister. Continuity * When Mrs Brackenreid informs Murdoch and Crabtree that it's not like her husband to just get up and leave in the middle of the night, they remind her that he did go off to the Amazon and Panama (Ep.1009) – this is different. * Thomas’ past and his "bloody lie" puts his future with Margaret in serious doubt – a complicated situation for the Brackenreid family. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1906 – Edward VII (Albert Edward;1841-1910) is King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and of the British Dominions beyond the Seas. *The ethnic descriptor "coloured" or "colored" was historically used in the United Kingdom and United States denoting non-white individuals. Not until the mid-1960s did the ethnic descriptor "coloured" and "negro" give way to "black”, thus it is an anachronism here. *American philanthropist, political and social activist, Madam C. J. Walker (née Sarah Breedlove) was born on December 23, 1867 and enslaved before the end of the American Civil War; This child of sharecroppers transformed herself from an uneducated farm laborer and laundress into one of the twentieth century’s most successful, self-made women entrepreneurs. * Taxi dancing traces its origins to the Barbary Coast district of San Francisco which evolved from the California Gold Rush of 1849. The “taxi dancer" is employed by a dance hall, café, or cabaret to dance with patrons who pay an amount (10 cents) for each dance (song), like a taxi-cab. Trivia *There are no murder victims in this episode, thus no City Morgue scenes nor Coroner Dr. Ogden. *According to Thomas Craig, "Brackenreid has had to evolve and become slightly more tolerant and accepting, working with Murdoch over 11 years would rub off on anybody." * MM Writer and Co-Producer Dan Trotta points out that Brackenreid's character lends himself to more intense experiences like fathering another child, "it’s still within the realm of believability. Whereas if the information ever came out that Murdoch had done that, in the same way, it would just be less believable." *Re-cast actor Ryan Blakely was first seen in Invention Convention as Jeremy Barton. *Portions of this episode were filmed in St. Marys in August (2018), with many area residents serving as extras. This is the second time Murdoch Mysteries has filmed in St. Marys. The Town of St. Marys stood in for Toronto (for portions) of the episode Toronto's Girl Problem in 2014; In Secrets and Lies however, St. Marys will play itself. *The Town of St. Marys hosted Secrets and Lies Viewing Party at the Pyramid Recreation Centre to celebrate this memorable community experience at 8:00pm on Nov. 26, 2018 in the Community Hall’s big screen for all to enjoy. * This episode makes the halfway mark for Season 12 on CBC, thus the series takes a December hiatus and returns on Monday, January 7th, 2019. Errors *"The first black lady to make a million dollars" was Annie Turnbo Malone, the woman who educated and trained Madame Walker. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid Charles Vandervaart as John Brackenreid Guest Cast Raven Dauda as Sarah Johnston Shailene Garnett as Nomi Johnston Masa Lizdek as Lydia Jodorowski Jason Deline as Dr. Archibald Stanfield Dennis Andres as Phelps Ryan Blakely as Mr. Jenkins Thomas Mitchell Barnett as Stuart McGovern Tymika McKenzie-Clunis as Florence Bruce Gooch as Inspector Deakins Oscar Hsu as Mr. Lee Brendan Shoreman as Tavern Bartender Mark Owen as Raven Bartender Uncredited Cast Gallery Category:Season Twelve Category:Season Error